Darcy's thoughts
by the dark euphie
Summary: Fitzwilliam's thoughts on his granddaughter. Most of this will be crack, or at least I think it will, I was tired when I wrote most of it.
1. Chapter 1

Fitzwillliams thoughts

Summary: Darcy's thoughts on his daughter and her heritage.

Disclaimer: I don't own P&P or HP.

Fitzwillliam's p.o.v.

She's so beautiful with black curly hair, pale complexion, small nose, bright smile, and even brighter emerald eyes. She looked like her father with a few of her mother's finer features. I remembered my little Lily; they share the same bright green eyes. Her father was a fine looking fellow, had several pure-bloods of his kind after him. Lizzy finds her absolutely enchanting, then so does everyone who lays eyes upon her.

I look at Lexin and realize she's going to have many a suitor vying for her hand when the time comes. Poor child won't know what to do. I know because I've seen the paper that the wizarding world sends out, there have been articles about what happens for weeks on end. She'll not only be famous, but she's also the last of the Potter line. I hope, like Lizzy and I, that she will one day marry for love.

I'm determined to give her a good life though, I'm not going to take my rage for my daughters death on her, it would not be right. She will be chased if he's still out in the world like that crazy professor says he might be. I've no doubts in my mind this child will attract trouble, just like Lily.

We received a letter a few days after gaining guardianship of Lexin. Lily had feared this would happen and wished to warn us of dangers that lie ahead. She said that Dumbledore is not to be trusted, not is any one who associates with him. We've already had one of her friends erect a shield around the house, I can only pray that it works as well as he claims it shall. She did say that Severus was to be trusted though, so I shall trust that he put up strong shields.

X Time Lapse: Lexin's 17 birthday X

I watch as her friends surround her for her birthday; they claim that she is the 'baby' of the group. She is just turning seventeen and has everything a young heiress her age could wish for, except for parents there to celebrate with her. She has loving and trusting friends, who might I add would protect with their lives. Her inheritance, both magical and material, were put into place right before her birthday. Though I do believe that luck was on her side when she fell in love with her betrothed before they even realized they were to be married.

"Come on Lex spill, when are you and Draco to be wed?" Astoria Greengrass asks her.

"After school let's out Tori, any sooner would be inappropriate. You, as well as I, know that," she tells her friend. She usually held Lizzy's wit, but when it came to her and Draco she never joked about propriety.

"Oh you're just a spoil- sport Lexin. We just want to know the date is all; we know you'd not marry Draco before time would permit," says Daphne, Astoria's older sister.

"Well in that case it shall be late June, right after we graduate; I just fear NEWTS this year. Professor Snape will be even more critical of our potions than ever," I don't see how. Severus favors her heavily because she's so talented in his subject.

"Why are you worrying Lex, you'll do just splendid. Mama says I should aspire to study more and try and get the same grades as you," Tracy Davis tells her.

"What did you say back perchance Tracy? I know you, you'd let your mother know what's on your mind and not take her criticism," Lexin quips.

"I told her she was bloodied well mad if she believed I'd ever be able to compete with the brightest witch of the age. I also told her I wasn't interested in becoming Head Girl. I like causing trouble, not stopping," the girl said. She did have a bigger pension for trouble than Lexin did.

"I knew you'd say something to that effect. What she'd say to that?" Lexin inquired.

"She said I should stop all my trouble making, start studying, and try and get a fiancee as nice and handsome as Draco," the girl was very much like Lex and Lizzy on that point, she hated conformity; being herself was easier for the girl.

That is when the whirl- winds that are Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini come into the room, their parents not far behind. The girls had been staying on her at Pemberley for the last week, so their parents were not here. I nod toward Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy as they come my way.

"Hello ladies, Lexin," Draco says as I turn toward his parents.

"Good morning Fitzwillliam; where perchance is Lizzy?" Narcissa asks

"Good morning Narcissa; Lizzy is with Kitty at the moment, apparently Kitty has finally gone into labor. Richard was beginning to grow worried for her and the baby because she's passed due," Richard had come begging Lizzy to come and comfort Kitty during the birth.

"Well that will be an excellent birthday gift for Lexin, having a cousin be born on your birthday is considered a sign of luck in the wizarding world," Wira, Blaise's mother, states.

"That child needs all the luck she can get, finds trouble at every turn she makes," I say shaking my head.

"Voldemort and his followers are gone, so is Dumbledore; the girl has nothing to fear any longer," Lucius try's calming my fears.

"Yes you're probably right. I'm just acting like any grandfather should," I hadn't realized how much like a father I was acting like rather than a grandfather.

"No you're acting like a bewildered father, not knowing what to do with a fully grown daughter. She'll be fine now that she'll just have to worry about keeping Draco in line at Hogwarts," Narcissa states.

"Thank you, and I believe..." that's when the doors burst open and a certain red haired group barges into the room. I'm furious, and from the looks of it so is Lexin, they're not permitted anywhere near Lexin. They had wanted to manipulate Lexin when she entered the wizarding world, of course Lexin could see through the facade. Lexin had an uncanny instincts for when people were lying or if there was danger.

"What in the seven hells are you doing here Weasley?" Lexin questions.

"I'm here to claim what I believe is mine, and that is you Potter," Lexin just looks at the boy like he's lost his bloodied mind.

"Have your wits left you Weasley?" she doesn't wait for him to answer though, "I'm engaged to Draco; have been since I was born. If you really are delusional enough to believe a single word that Dumbledore spoke to you of me wanting you, well then you truly are mad," Lexin taunted, but she was also being quite honest.

"Come now Lexin don't tell me you actually want to marry this Slytherin slime?" she looks at the boys sister, "I thought we'd one day be sisters," the girl looks genuinely hurt.

"Who said we were even friends Weaslette?" Lexin started circling the pair, "I have never given an indication that I could even tolerate you? Hell I'd rather put up with my Uncle's sister Caroline than deal with you. Damned blood- traitors that your are don't see why either," I understood her sentiments. They'd turned their backs on the society that they were born into in favor of helping raising up those of lower breeding.

"Aren't they all blood- traitors for being friendly with your family?" asks the boy.

"No," Lexin answers.

"How so? Explain it too me, because clearly I must have interpreted the meaning of the word wrong," the girl states.

"It is because you have. Blood- Traitor doesn't mean someone who befriends muggle- borns and muggles; but rather someone who doesn't respect pure-blood traditions what so ever. Just remember that that is why your family has been shunned from pure-blooded society," she has thoroughly insulted them, "Now if you don't mind, please leave my home before I'm forced to use _deadly_ force," she states with a wave of her hand turning back toward Draco.

The pair just stand there for a moment before turning and leaving.

"Well life with Lexin is never boring," I can't help but quip.

"No it most certainly is not," the three agree.

Yes Lexin had turned out well indeed.


	2. Diagon Alley

Darcy's thoughts: Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own either story; if I had many a thing would be different in each story.

Darcy's P.O.V.

It had been almost ten years since that fateful Halloween night, and Lexin had grown into a lovely young girl. Her physical features had an aristocratic look to them, though she still had Lily and Lizzy's more delicate construction. Her cheeks still have a slight roundness to them that give her a feel of a cherub, which made it hard to refuse her something or punish her when she does something she should not; damnable pout gets me every time, not even Richard is immune to it. Her hair is pitch black now, definitely from her father and Mr. Bennet, and it even curlier than Lizzy's is. I look into those startling green eyes. Georgiana once said that her eyes reminded her of emeralds. That didn't describe quite right, no they were too bright to be emeralds, too startling.

"Grandpapa," Lexin breaks my musings. I turn to her, she's short for her age; but of course most women from the Bennet line are, and James wasn't all that tall himself, "may we go to Flourish and Blots now?" Lizzy was at Teeters and Tatting's waiting for Lexin's robes to be finished.

"Yes Lexin we shall," I say as she grabs my hand as we start toward the book shop in question. She loves to read, soaks in everything that's given to her; makes me shudder to think what her professors with think of her once she gets going, "Do you wish to buy books on wizarding traditions, laws, and etiquette?" she may act like a well raised child; but the rules were different in this world. She may be muggle raised, but she was still of a higher stock than most, she needs to show the manners befitting her rank: a pureblood heiress.

"Yes grandpapa I do," she said right as we entered the shop. I spotted Severus coming our way. Out of anyone I knew he would be the one I could count on when it came to getting what she needed.

"Mr. Darcy," he said respectfully.

"Severus," I say with a slight smile, his parents had been tenants and his mother was one of Lizzy's personal maids, so naturally he and Lily would have known each other long before going off to Hogwarts. His mother as it turned out was a pureblood, he'd taught Lily all the customs, and I know he will be able to help Lexin.

"Hello Uncle Severus," Lexin says with a slight curtsey. It doesn't matter where we are at or who it was Lexin never broke protocol, not even Georgiana did that at this age when greeting Richard or I.

"Hello to you too Lexin," he said with a slight smile, "now come here and greet me properly you little brat," he said pulling her into a hug, "Haven't I told you several times that you don't need to curtsey when you say hello to me Lexin?" he had told her several times that curtseying wasn't necessary when greeting close family; but in true Lexin form she hasn't listened yet.

"You could run her ears off with that speech Severus and she'll never listen. I'm not sure how Georgiana drilled those manners into her head; but I'm afraid that they are unbreakable," I tell him.

"Then lord I hate to see how she deals with Wizarding customs," he shook his head while Lexin just smiles up at him while releasing him from the hug.

It is well known that all heirs must learn how to act in a proper manner unless they wish for the rest of the wizarding elite to shun them. Lily had adapted well to the customs; but of course the changes were not all that drastic, it had been easy for her to change to fit into the mold that was need while staying who she was. Lexin would more than likely be the same way.

"I agree with you fully," she is already a stickler when it comes to decorum, I hate to see what will happen when she learns that Wizards were much more formal out in public than muggles were. The Ton will be in shock and awe if they ever get to see her in action. Damned hypocrites thought that they were the most well mannered people in all of society, and yet none of them held a candle to Lexin.

"Uncle Severus will you help us obtain the books that we need?" she begs, her bright green eyes pleading with him.

"Of course I shall Lexin," he smiles to her, "If you will follow me to the upper level of the store that is where the books on the more sensitive subjects in society are," I knew what he meant. Last he told me there was many a family wishing to rid of some of their traditions declaring them too dark and too unacceptable for muggleborn children to learn and comprehend. If that were true Lily would never have been able to make herself accustomed to Wizarding society, or at least the upper crust anyway.

After about twenty minutes we had all the books that were needed for Lexin become trained in Wizarding customs, politics, and many other aspects that may prove useful in the future. It took less than five or ten to gather her course books, not as though she needed them, she has Lily's old ones and is far beyond this level of learning.

Before we leave the shop Severus warns, "Lexin I know that you know all of this knowledge already," Lexin just raises an eyebrow at him. I shiver; she's been spending far too much time with Severus for it to be good for her, "however, you need to hide your capabilities from everyone whom you feel that you can't trust," Lexin's eyes grow wide. He'd only told her that once before and that was the first time that she met Albus Dumbledore. Lexin just nods her head while looking into his eyes directly saying something only Severus can read, "Thank you Lexin," he then stands, looks to me, and nods, " I need to go, Andromeda is with waiting with Narcissa right now at Ollivander's while Draco, Xavier, and Nyphadora get their wands."

"Thank you Severus," I say giving him a polite nod, "Say hello do Dromeda and the twins for me will you?"

"It was no problem Fitzwilliam," he says with a smile usually reserved for Andromeda, the twins, or Lexin, "and I shall tell them; and you," he turns to Lexin, "be good for your grandfather," he said giving her a farewell hug.

"When have I ever caused grandpapa trouble on purpose," she said pouting, and Severus' expression softens.

"Still, be good Lexin," he says smiling at her, poor man was even more wrapped around her finger than Richard is.

"I shall Uncle Severus," she says stepping back letting him finally leave the shop.

"Shall we go and retrieve your grandmother?" Lexin just shakes her head, "Why ever not Lexin? I'm sure your grandmother would like to know what wand you obtained," if I remembered correctly from when Lily received her wand, it was the wand that picked you and not the other way around.

"Because William I'm right behind you," I turn to see Lizzy standing just a few feet inches to my left.

"Lexin why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Because I just walked in right as Severus was walking out dear," she always had a way of sneaking up on me that I could never quite understand. James once told me that he had had the same problem with Lily while she was a prefect; said she'd given him more detentions than any of the teachers ever had.

"Well shall we go and purchase your wand now or would you like to look at owls instead," I might actually prefer her looking at owls for a while. Finding the correct wand took a fair amount of time, Lily had taken thirty minutes in searching for the right wand.

"I already know which owl I want Grandpapa," I raised an eyebrow, and then dropped it; maybe Lexin wasn't the only one spending too much time in Severus' company.

"All right then if you're so certain of which one you want let us obtain the owl last shall we, finding your wand may take a few hours," I wasn't ready for this part. Luckily it was only eleven in the morning.

"Come along Lexin," Lizzy says holding out her hand, which Lexin takes without further ado.

Within minutes we're in front of an old shop, older than most of London in and of itself. Right as we're about to enter the shop a family of blonds walk out along with Severus and his family.

"Hello again Uncle Severus," Lexin says, this time she doesn't curtsey right away.

"Hello to you to Lexin," Severus says then turns to Lizzy, "Mrs. Darcy," he and I nod again.

"Hello Lizzy, William, Miss Lexin," Andromeda says pulling Lexin toward her for a hug. Dromeda is the only person that I know of who won't let Lexin do what comes natural to her and perform her regular curtsey.

"Aunt Dromeda this isn't proper conduct for when out in public," which she was right; but Dromeda is just ruffling her feathers. Finally after a moment Dromeda lets her go.

"Lexin need you be such a stickler when it comes to rules of engagement?" Nyphadora asks pulling her in for a hug as well, wishing to the same thing that Dromeda is doing. Xavier just smiles fondly at the scene, normally he would save Lexin by this point; but I believe that he wished for Dora to make a fool of herself first.

"Yes, without proper rules and regulations there would be no difference between we upper crusts and the social classes," Lexin states. Girl loved the rules of the Ton far too much, but then she had a way of not coming off snobby unlike us regular mortals.

"Well said young Lady," said the father of the second group. He called her by her title, which means he knows she will one day be head of the Potter family.

"Thank you…" Lexin leaves it more in the form of a question than statement because of the lack of a name.

"Lucius Malfoy my dear," he says taking her hand and kissing it, "Lord of the Malfoy family. This is my wife Narcissa, and my son Draco," he gestures toward the woman and young boy standing beside him. Narcissa looks a great deal like Dromeda, I wonder if they're sister or cousins? "Who might you be?"

"It is very nice to meet you Lords and Lady Malfoy," Lexin curtseys. Both parents look shocked and all the poor boy can do is stare in shock, "I am Lady Lexin Mariah Potter."

"It is nice to meet you as well Lady Potter," Lady Malfoy then turned her attention to us, "I assume that you are Lady Potter's guardians?"

"Yes, we're her grandparents Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth Darcy," Lizzy informs them.

"You're muggles are you not," if he says one derogatory thing in front of Lexin it will be the end of a very short acquaintance.

"Yes they are," Lexin says before I can answer, "That is why Uncle Severus has volunteered to teach me proper Wizarding etiquette, along with helping up purchase the proper reading materials in which to improve my knowledge even more," Lexin just smirks at the god smacked look on their faces.

"You're really willing to learn Wizarding customs?" the young blond asked.

"Of course, I'm the heiress of a powerful Wizarding family. Why wouldn't I learn what's expected of me?" she states as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because many a muggle raised wizard or witch do not wish to learn our customs and laws; but rather wish to change them to suit their needs more," now that didn't sound right. I hadn't asked that of Lizzy when she married me.

"I believe that you will fit in just find Lady Potter," Lord Malfoy said, "not many are like you. I am glad to see that someone so young is willing to stick to traditions."

"There honestly shouldn't be much of an adaptation for her though considering we are part of the Ton in the muggle world," Lizzy says making it quite clear her manners have always been up to par, "A little more rigid though," she just gives Lexin a fond smile.

"Not as though the girl will have any troubles with them, she's had the manners used by the Ton so well hammered into her head so hard she curtseys even when told not to," Severus quips, Lexin just pins him with a glare stating 'Mine are better than yours and I'm a child'.

"Oh really?" Lady Malfoy says giving Lexin and approving smile.

"Cissa don't encourage the child she's far too proper for a child that age," Dromeda says, "Though I do believe Aunt Walburga would be proud of her grandniece."

"Yes she probably would," the blond looked scared for a moment.

"Mum," we all look toward Dora, "may we stay and see what wand Lexin gets?" this kicked Severus into full gear.

"I'm sorry Dora, but we have other places to be, and unlike the Darcy's we've only just gotten here," Severus tells his daughter.

"Ahh," she whines.

"Dora don't whine it is un-lady like," Lexin states and Xavier just laughs.

"See you on the first Lexin," Xavier says kissing her hand.

"See you then Xavier."

"Bye Lexin," Dora says bobbing a tiny curtsey.

"I shall see you in school, and be good," Severus warns.

"Of course Uncle Severus," Lexin teases.

"Lizzy I'll see you for tea in two weeks yes?" Dromeda asks.

"Yes of course," she turns to Lady Malfoy, "Would you like to join us lady Malfoy?" Lizzy smiles.

"I would love too," she was smiling as well, which doesn't seem like a common occurrence for her.

"I'll help you to Pemberly then Cissa," she then turned to us, "Have a good week Lexin, good day Lizzy, Fitzwilliam," she bobs her curtsey.

"I shall Aunt Dromeda," Lexin says with a deep curtsey. With that they left and Lexin turned back towards the Malfoys, "I am glad to have made your acquaintance Lords and Lady Malfoy," she gives a much deeper curtsey to them than she did Severus and Dromeda; but then the Malfoys seem to be like us Darcy's. The upper elite who haven't quite reached royal status yet.

"Yes I quite agree," Lizzy says as she and I do out curtsey and nod.

"It was our pleasure I'm quite certain," Lord Malfoy says before he and his family do the same as we did.

"Want to sit in the same compartment on the first?" the young Malfoy asks Lexin.

"Yes, that would be nice," Lexin says before they depart, "May we go in now?"

I open the door for her and Lizzy and they step inside. The little shop is still as I remember it from over thirty years ago: dark, quite, and musty.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander," Lexin says looking to the left with a simple head nod.

"Good morning Miss Potter, I've been expecting you for quite some time," Ollivander gave me the chills the last time I was in here and he was giving them to me now, "_Your mothers wand was ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, and made of willow and unicorn hair; very good for charms work,_" Lily had been the best in her class in that subject. Lexin was listening with wrapped fascination.

"What of my father?"

"_Your father, on the other hand preferred mahogany. The wand was eleven inches, dragon heart string, pliable, with a bit more power and was excellent for transfigurations," _then he thought for a moment, "_I really shouldn't say that your father favored the wand, it was more of the wand favoring your father really. You see Miss Potter it's not the wizard that chooses the wand; but the wand that chooses the wizard,"_ that got Lexin's eyes to grow wide. He then looked at Lexin's scar in sorrow, "_I'm also sorry to say that I sold the wand that gave you that scar. Thirteen- and- a- half inches, yew; a powerful wand, a very powerful wand. I'm sorry to say that it landed in the wrong hands, if I'd have known the damage it would cause I'd have refused to sell it to the young man," _Lexin just smiled at the man.

"It's alright," she held no true sorrow for her parents. How could she since she'd never really gotten to know them.

"Thank you Miss Potter, now let's start trying to find yours shall we?" he said taking out some measuring tape, "which arm do you write with?" Lexin has an advantage here, she's ambidextrous; most parents do not encourage their children to write with their left hand, but Lexin had learned how to write that way on her own.

"I write with both," she states simply as she watches the measuring tape.

"Well than Miss Potter you will be one hard opponent to beat when dueled," Lizzy and hoped she would never have to do so something like that, "_Every Ollivander wand has a very powerful magical substance Miss Potter. We use Unicorn hair, Phoenix feathers, and Dragon heartstrings as the cores. No two wands are alike, just like no two dragons or phoenixes are the same; nor will you get the same results from another wizard's wand," _all Lexin could do was nod.

He went back to find a wand that might have fit Lexin and came back not five minutes later.

"Here you are Miss Potter_ Beech wood, dragon heartstring, nine inches, nice and flexible. Just give it a wave," _Lexin did just that and nothing happened and he took the wand back. Moments later he came back with another wand, "_Maple and Phoenix feather, seven inches and quite whippy,"_ she had hardly raised the damned thing when he snatched it away.

He left for a little longer this time when he returned he had a black looking wand, "_Ebony, Unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy," _after this the pile of wands just kept piling up higher and higher. Though I have got to say the more wands Lexin rejected the more it seemed that Christmas had come early for the old wizard, "_A tricky customer eh? Not to worry my dear, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere," _then he paused thinking on something, "_I wonder"_ he started to wander back toward one of the closer shelves, "_Yes, why not," _he seemed to be figuring some sort of puzzle out, "_Unusual combination,"_ he grabbed the box and started back up to Lexin, "_Holly, phoenix feather, _eleven_ inches, nice and supple." _It was like as though he'd known this wand was for Lexin. The moment the wand touch Lexin's hand silver and purple sparks flew out of the wand, "_Well done Miss Potter, but how very curious."_

This caught Lexin's interest, "I'm sorry Mr. Ollivander, but what seems to be so curious?"

"_I remember every wand I've ever Miss Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another… just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother gave you that scar,"_ Lexin eyes widened even more than what they had earlier when he'd mentioned her parents wand, "_Yes, thirteen and a half inches, yew. Curious indeed how fate works these things out. The wand chooses the wizard remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Miss Potter, after all, He- who- must- not- be- named did great things; terrible yes, but great," _she then shivered. Same reaction Lily had had to the man the first time they'd met him; not quite sure she liked him or not. With that we paid the galleons and left.

"May we go and get my owl now?" Lexin said with a smile, like as though nothing Ollivander had said had affected her.

"Yes Lexin we shall," with that we went to anime menagerie and purchased the tawny eyed, snowy owl she said was her familiar, "What are you going to name her Lexin?"

"I believe I shall call her Hedwig," this child knows far too much for her to ever name anything normally. Diagon Alley certainly was never going to be boring whenever we came. Especially with Lexin at the helm.


	3. Lexin's sorting

Darcy's thoughts

To all my readers, I just want to say that I'm sorry for not updating in so frickin' long. I didn't have a proper computer for over six full months, and the one I got for Christmas only just now got fixed.

Disclaimer: I don't own either stories, if I did many a thing would have turned out differently.

September first was more than likely the worst day I'd ever experience in my entire life, or at least trying to work my way through Kings Cross train station was. The non- magical side was fine, at around ten in the morning the station had very few people inside, and the last few have just left for Bristol, so slipping through the magical barrior without being noticed wasn't hard.

"Grandpapa," I hear Lexin say, " how many people are going to be here?" damnit, I hate how perceptive she is at times like this. But then I'm fairly tense at the moment.

"There will be several hundred Lexin," I say honostly. Last time we did this there had probably been close to one thousand in the station, and that didn't include the students.

"That's quite a bit," Lexin is now scared. No matter how poised she may look, Lexin is nervous; I can see it in the way she holds her shoulder, and the slight tightening of her lips.

"Yes it is Lexin, all I ask is that you try to keep yourself calm and mind slightly distracted," she nods. That advise is about as good as it is going to get at the moment, if she has a panic attack it's because she let her Claustrophobia get the best of her.

As we gain more ground onto the platform I catch sight of Andromeda with the twins and the Malfoys.

"Lexin shall we meet up with your friends?" I say giving a slight nod in the direction that I spotted them. Lexin nods enthusiastically as she takes not of her friends aswell.

Halfway to the train Xaiver notices us and points in our direction.

"Go on Lexin, let us handle the trunk," Lizzy says and Lexin starts their way while the adults start toward ours.

"Hello Lizzy, Fitz," dear lord not that nickname again.

"Hello Dromenda," Lizzy and I say at the same time. Lizzy's has a little more enthusiasm than my own does.

"Now Dromeda, is that any way to greet a friend out in public?" the older sister scolds, "hello Mr. and Mrs. Darcy."

"Under normal circumstances? No, not all," Andromena states; but Lizzy hates formalities when with friends, "yet Lizzy hates formalities when meeting with friends, even if it's out in public."

" , Mrs. Darcy," says Mrs. Malfoys husband, "If they've known eachother long enough dear it's perfectly acceptable," I'll admit I hadn't been expecting that, "though when the Weasleys are present one should be as staunch as possible," that I had.

"Oh don't tell me that gaggle of geese is here already? I'd have sworn they would be late," looking to my pocket watch I notice it's almost ten- thirty.

"What's the problem with that particular family?" Lizzy asks. From what she and I understood Arthur Weasley had been a fairly nice headboy while Lily was a first year.

"It's not the entire family that's the problem," Dromeda says giving the readheaded woman an evil glare, "Arthur isn't the problem, the mother is; her name is Molly Weasly nee Prewitt. She hates most other pureblood families for having more money than she does. You see Arthurs father owed quite a bit to the Malfoy family, and while Arthur was willing to pay it back, Molly wasn't. So when time came to pay up Molly tried to go to court about it, even against Arthurs wishes, and lost superbly; the family had to surrender every knut, sickle, and galleon to their name, including her dowery," sounds like self hatred more than anything.

"Sounds like she's a money grubbing fool," Lizzy always has hated people who only want the material.

"She is, I've always felt sorry for poor Arthur for having to marry her," Mrs. Malfoy says, "she's also taught her childred to worship the ground Dumbledore walks on, and believe every word the old codger says."

"Then we won't have worry about Lexin getting involved with them," Severus had given us fair warning to never trust Dumbledore, "Lexin's only ever met the man once, she said that Severus was right, that he shouldn't be trusted," Severus had said he'd try to manipulate her, and that one time they'd met he had. Lexin had been none too pleased.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore didn't promie Lexin's hand to their youngest son as an insurance for the families loyalty to him," Dromeda says with disgust.

"Like that would happen," no Lexin had already stated she would marry for love, "Lexin has already stated she'll only marry the man who wins her heart," Lizzy states.

With that stated the wistle blows, an indication that the train will be leaving in a few moments time.

"We should go and send the children off," Mr. Malfoy states.

"Yes, I suppose we should," I state as we start walking in the children's general direction. Lexin looks our way and comes over to Lizzy and I then turns to Mr. Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes Miss Potter?" he asks looking at her curiously.

"Could you please shrink my trunk for me? Normally I would ask Uncle Severus, but he's not here and Aunt Dromeda isn't very good with shrinking charms," he looks a bit shocked at her honosty, but then neither were we.

"It would be my pleasure Miss Potter," he says before shrinking the trunk to where it could fit inside her robes pocket.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," Lexin says with a quick curtsey before turning toward Lizzy and I, "I promise to write after I'm sorted."

"I wish you luck and I love you," Lizzy says hugging her tightly.

"I love you too Grandmum," Lexin says hugging back, then her gaze turns to me.

"Remember to write everything that you find important about the sorting," Lily had give qutie a bit of detail, I'm hoping that Lexin will as well, "don't give Severus any intentional trouble," I know it's not her fault that she gets into trouble, but it's never a bad thing to remind her of, "never trust anyone you don't know, don't let yourself be left alone with Dumbledore, and believe in your friends and family," she'd find no greater allies than family and friends.

"Will do Grandpapa," I lean in and kiss her head while she hugs me.

"I'll miss you Lex," now I won't have anyone to play chess with daily.

"I'll miss you too Grandpapa," she says letting go, "I'll see you at Christmas," with that she walks up into the compartment car with her friends.

With in moments the train is gone and we are free to leave.

_X Time Lapse X_

The next morning I notice and snowy owl outside my study window with a letter in it's mouth. Opening my window and let Hedwig in.

"Hello there Hedwig," I say to the starngely pure white female bird, " did Lexin really send you already?"

She just gives me the letter and hoots as if in confermation. Once I've gotten Hedwig a treat and some water I open Lexin's letter.

Dear Grandpapa,

_Oh Grandpapa you won't believe it, I was sorted into Slytherin._

My jaw just drops, I thought for sure she'd follow in Lily's footsteps and be sorted into Ravenclaw.

_If I've assumed correctly you're shocked at my placement, just please let me explain. The had had originally wanted to place me in mum's old house, but I begged it to sort me into Slytherin so I could have Severus' protection all that much more readably available to me, but so I could also be in the same house as my friends. The hat agreed since I have quite a bit of cunning and a large potential within me._

Well then, maybe it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise, she is good at manipulating a situation to her, or our, advantage.

_Well that was pretty much it for the sorting._

_On the train ride to the school we ran into the youngest Weasley boy, he tried to 'lure' me away from my friends by saying that their families were 'dark' and that the savior of the wizarding world should be associating with 'light' families. He also tried to say that not only would my parents be disappointed in me, but so would Dumbledore. What does that man have to do with my parents, and how coud they ever be dissappointed with me? I know for a fact Uncle Severus told me that mother never trusted Mrs. Weasley. Don't worry though, I threated him to leave me and mine alone or else there would be consiquences that not even Dumbledore could bale him out of. _

_Well I best be off to bed now. _

_I love you,_

_Lexin_

Sounds like Dromeda was correct, the Weasley family would be trouble for Lexin, but with who Lexin is she'll has more than enough intellegence to give it back tenfold. When I look up I notice that Hedwig is gone already. Seems like sending a responce isn't a choice this time, maybe with the next one.


End file.
